Actually, I love you
by ShaKuraChan
Summary: Summary : Senritsu sudah jatuh cinta sejak padangan pertama. Melihat anak itu dari jauh saja, wajah Senritsu sudah memerah, apalagi di dekatnya. Bagaimanakah Senritsu menyatakan cintanya kepada Kurapika?


Author : Hi, anak stress balikan lagi! :v

Lama tidak membuat fanfic... Itu karena mengetik lebih menyenangkan di laptop daripada di komputer... Sekarang aku mau buat fanfic KuraRitsu. Kenapa? Karena aku bosen sama KuroPika *digampar sama fans KuroPika*

Aduuuh... Ga apa-apa, ya... Namanya juga pusing liat Kurapika... Kan kasian jadi cewek terus di fanfiction... *ngek!*

LHO EMANG KENAPA?! KURAPIKA-NIISAN GAK BOLEH SAMA SENRITSU-NEECHAN?!

My OC : Sabarlah, nak... Ntar cepat tua lho...

Author : AKU BUKAN ANAKMU, BODOH... -_-

My OC : Suka-suka gua dong... :v

Author : Daripada readers baca perdebatan gila ini, lebih baik baca fanfic saya. Yah, kalo mau... :v

**Actually, I love you**

Summary : Senritsu sudah jatuh cinta sejak padangan pertama. Melihat anak itu dari jauh saja, wajah Senritsu sudah memerah, apalagi di dekatnya. Bagaimanakah Senritsu menyatakan cintanya kepada Kurapika?

Warning : OOC, OC, GaJe, Abal, Banyak Komedinya (mungkin), TYPO, dll.

* * *

Senritsu baru saja ingin menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk. Hampiiiir saja... Tapi...

"SENRITSUUUUU! OHAYOU GOZAIMASUUUU~~!" sapa Neon.

"E-eh? Iieeeee!" Senritsu berlari menjauh.

"Eh? Kenapa dia?" Neon bertanya-tanya. Memang... Setiap pagi, Neon selalu berlari ke arah Senritsu hanya untuk mencontek... Tapi, kali ini... "Hmmm... Dasar Senritsu... Dia pasti salah sangka. Aku 'kan mau curhat..." itulah sebenarnya tujuan Neon hari ini.

Sementara Senritsu...

BRUK!

"Kyaah!" Senritsu menabrak seseorang. Untuk saja ada yang menolongnya.

"Daijobu desu ka?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Wajahnya tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Sangat netral (?).

"U-uh-huh..." Senritsu mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah itu, anak laki-laki itu pergi. Mata Senritsu berbinar-binar melihat anak itu. Ia mengepal tangan kanannya di depan dadanya.

"_Kakoii na..." _komentarnya dalam hati. _"Selain cakep keliatannya kalem gitu... Tunggu... Aku baru melihatnya di sekolah ini... Apa dia anak baru...?" _tanya Senritsu dalam hati. Ia berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Tak lama, bel berbunyi.

"Hhhhh... Senritsu! Kemana aja sih?! Aku mau curhatisasi sama kamu..." kata Neon.

"Hah? Curhatisasi?" Senritsu berkata dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Curhat maksudnya...! Kamu sih... Gak pernah nonton tv..."

"Hah? Pernah waktu kecil. Sekarang sih udah jarang... Karena aku lebih suka belajar dan bermain musik daripada nonton tv... Oke, kau mau curhat tentang apa?"

"Aku ditembak sama Leorio lho!"

"He?" Senritsu menaikkan alis.

"IYA! SERIUS!"

"Etto... Mungkin kalian memang cocok..." Senritsu beranggapan.

"Hontou?!"

Senritsu menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, anak-anak... Harap tenang!" dengan suara berat itu (Natsu : Emangnya Kuroro-nii setua itu, ya? *sweatdrop*), Kuroro-sensei mampu mengalahkan suara besar anak kelas 2-1.

Disamping Kuroro-senpai, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut. Ya, orang yang menabrak Senritsu tadi.

"_EEEEEEEH?! KARE WAAAAAAA?!" _pekik Senritsu dalam hatinya yang paling dalam *author ditendangin*

"Kita kedatangan murid baru di sini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" akhirnya Kuroro-sensei memberimu waktu untuk memperkenalkan diri, nak... (fansgirl : BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILNYA NAAAAAAAK! Author : Gua authornya. Masalah buat lho? :P).

Anak itu memandang sekelilingnya, yaitu teman-teman barunya tentu saja. Banyak yang berkomentar tentang Kurapika. Terutama perempuan.

"Aku Kurapika. Salam kenal" ucap anak itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, Kurapika. Kau boleh duduk... Err... di ujung sana" Kuroro menunjuk ke arah bangku sebelah kiri Senritsu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei..." Kurapika melangkah ke bangku itu.

Kurapika duduk di bangku sebelah Senritsu. Ia melirik Senritsu.

"Ah... Kau yang tadi, ya? Aku mohon maaf atas kejadian sebelumnya..." Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga salah... Ah, iya... Perkenalkan, aku Senritsu..."

"Kurapika. Salam kenal" mereka berjabat tangan.

* * *

TBC (Bukan penyakit atau sebagainya... :v )

* * *

Tidak puas? Makin penasaran? Makanya banyak-banyak review-nya! Makin banyak review, makin banyak typo-nya (Hah? Kok tambah parah?).

Sengaja sih sebenernya. :v

Review please... 3


End file.
